


to all the kindred spirits i've loved before

by orphan_account



Category: Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Gen, anne is that person yelling @ u to tell ur pals u love them, gilbert's letter is the only shippy one in here, i didn't talk for a whole 2 hours after 3x09 aired, only anne's dumbass would think losing her love notes is still romantic in a sense, tatbilb au, that may change as it's 1am as im wiritng this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 12:37:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21476137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: you don't need grand gestures to show someone that you care for them, most of the time a letter will do just fine(a tatbilb au inspired by the mess of that note in 3x09)
Relationships: anne & everyone
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	to all the kindred spirits i've loved before

**Author's Note:**

> that episode,, i knew shirbert aren't the brightest ppl when it comes to love,, but c'mon now :/ n e ways this cute little idea popped in my head when the note decidedly did NOT stay under the vase where she left it. i thought, tatbilb au?? where anne writes notes to her friends/family but they never seem to receive them?? no one else is gonna do it so yup yup

Anne’s 18 and she looks back at her life and can’t help but smile. She’s been fighting the good fight since the day she was born, fighting to just be able to relax and longing to live a life where she is loved and cherished every day. A life full of adventure and romance, a life full of people who will care about her as much as she did them. A life where she can just simply be and everything’s okay.

Anne’s 13 when she’s given her first-ever chance of a life that holds that and so much more. A life that seems like it’s been taunting her behind every glass door she’s ever seen, possibilities that seemed to be endless and overflowing without that thick barrier between them anymore; something so delicious and satisfying for someone, a girl, who had lived so long with nothing and who never expected much. The most she’s ever expected is to find love.

Love no matter where she would find it, no matter what form of it she would ever come across-- love was all that she’d craved. Love in romance, even though this request was a tricky one to fill because she was such a homely girl._ Had you seen her red hair? It’d been the bane of her existence for a reason! She was baffled it’s been this long and no one’s called her a clown yet. _

To find love in friends and family, the more the better and she didn’t care where or who they came from. She strongly believed, no, she knew that she had been put on this world to share all these feelings she had stored deep down inside her; the raw passion she was barely containing was meant to make an appearance in so many people’s lives. 

She just knew it.

Anne was made to spread love and kindness in the world, no matter how cruel the world may have treated her.

Anne’s 13 years old and after many bumps in the road, the glass door finally opens and she is smacked in the face with an avalanche of love. She’s hit with love from her parental guardians, her friends, the clouds in the sky, the trees, the animals that roam around Green Gables. The life in which she’d lived before, she can find romance in just about anything and everything. Even the things that weren’t even the least bit romantical. All the best stories involved even just the tiniest bit of romance in them whether everyone else saw it or not. Romance is what made the world go round.

But, she didn’t have to wait for a proper romance for long though.

Anne is 15 years old and she can’t get this idiot of a boy out of her head. She relies on her friends and everyone within Avonlea’s whispers about him possibly liking her back, even as loud and homely as she was. He’s apparently crazy about her and part of her couldn't believe that her wishes were finally coming true. She’s 15 and Anne Shirley-Cuthbert finally gets to introduce Love with a capital L into her life.

Love that made all the best stories, painted the best paintings, sang the best songs, love that made life worth living if you were lucky to find it. 

Oh, how Anne is 18 now and she still feels so lucky to have found the people that are in her life today! How she very much enjoyed being in the presence of all her treasured kindred spirits even though they all couldn’t be any more different from each other.

There were times where she couldn’t sit still when this overwhelming feeling overtook her, times where she felt too much and she just had to tell someone that she loved them oh-so dearly. How she would take a bullet for them in a heartbeat without so much as a second thought.

Anne loved everyone in her life and sometimes she wrote them letters.

The girl wrote to people all the time, but these were special letters-- letters for when the feeling just got a little too strong that she just had to sit down for a moment and let them know precisely how much they meant to her and how much she loved them.

Perhaps the whole thing was a little odd: Writing a letter like she was sending it off in the mail with a fancy stamp and everything, but then never officially sending it. 

She wasn’t hoarding them, no! In fact, she’d made a small game with it; she’d write the letter and then hide them in places specific to the person it was addressed to. The little spots would be laid there in plain sight, but also a place where no one would expect such an important letter to be. So if they found it, it would be completely up to them.

Some (Marilla, for sure) would see it as a complete waste of paper, but Anne, Anne believed that it was never a waste to tell the people close to you that you loved them very dearly-- no matter if they saw the words she had written them or not.

_Besides, Matthew had liked the idea quite a lot._


End file.
